


Kitten

by topsnare



Series: A kitten and his owner [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, kitten play, this is just me being horny sorry bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsnare/pseuds/topsnare
Summary: I let my lizard brain write this





	Kitten

While Nines had been away at work, Gavin had been given plenty of time to pack his stuff up and bring them back to Nines’ apartment. It had taken him a lot of effort, considering he was still limping and shaky, but he managed. When he finally brought all his stuff over, including Marmalade and his things, he sighed a breath of relief. He pulled a few things from the boxes, but since he didn’t have a lot of things, he didn’t have to unpack much to set out what he needed. He put his clothes up, and his toiletries. He scowled a bit as he looked at how aesthetically pleasing Nines’ soaps were in comparison to his, before throwing his stuff out. He couldn’t fuck with Nines’ aesthetic this early in the relationship. He left a lot of stuff in the boxes, not really sure where he should put the items, including his sex toys.

It didn’t take him long to finish what he could, and when he looked at the clock, he scowled a bit. He had at least three hours until Nines got home... he frowned a bit, thinking, before he grinned widely. He could go shopping. Yes he could. He had plenty of time. He thought about what he needed, and started typing out a list on his phone’s note program. First he needed a Collar. He knew Nines had a leash, so he didn’t need that. He needed lingerie. Nines had expressed an interest in something pink, so he’d find something pink and lacy... and he needed pet play supplies.

He thought about it for a while, before he decided that he needed to get a set for himself. The black cat ears were cute and all, but it was clear that Nines liked to see him in light colours. He though a white and pastel pink set of ears and a white tail plug (preferably a vibrating one) would do the trick. He needed to get these items soon... the collar and lingerie didn’t need to be high quality. He was assuming Nines would rip the lingerie off of him, and would want to pick out another collar for him.

He was about to leave the home to go shoot for these items before he realised... sex stores didn’t often carry this kind of stuff. Shit. They had dildos and lubes galore, but he was looking for more specific stuff. He took out his phone again and started looking. He needed the one hour express delivery. The collar was cheap, as was the lingerie... but the tail and ears... he took a little longer on that set. He looked through page after page. Nothing. Fuck. He wouldn’t have enough time for it to get here if he didn’t find something and order it within the next -... oh. O h. That was... exactly what he was looking for. Holy shit. And it came with little paw gloves and knee pads. And it came with a pink collar and leash? That was- fuck that was perfect. He didn’t need the leash, but he promptly put it in his cart and took out the collar he had picked out before. He placed his order immediately, and made sure he changed his address to be Nines’ apartment. So now he had an hour... a shower seemed most appropriate.

He tried to keep his shower brief. He really did. But his mind kept travelling to how pleased Nines would be with him. How much praise he’d get for dolling himself up. For prepping and plugging himself up for his dominant. For dressing up. For being a good kitten, waiting on his knees for his master. His owner. He shuddered slightly as he imagined this, and imagined Nines tugging on the leash to get him to follow, or maybe scolding him for being on the furniture... all these little things were so... god.

He didn’t need to look down to know that he was sporting a half-chub, but he looked anyway. He hissed softly to himself. “Fuckin’ pathetic. You got dicked down so fucking hard yesterday that you couldn’t walk and passed out in his bath, but here you are getting hard at the thought of going at it again...” of course, even though he was just voicing his thoughts, the degradation made his growing erection worse. Fuck.

He took his dick in his hand and tugged at it a few times before stopping. Nines would beat his ass if he found out... he’d have to be good... shit. He rubbed the back of his neck and swore softly, before toughing it out and ignoring his erection. He hoped he wouldn’t be hard the whole time he waited... 

 

And yet he was. He had finished washing up and had prepared himself, and sat obediently, kneeling on a pillow, for about an hour. The dull ache in his knees was enough to keep him awake, and enough to remind him of the situation, his dick throbbing slightly. It hurt, but he figured it would be worth it.

Nines arrived in a rather timely fashion, around fifteen minutes after the work day had ended. Gavin figured he had gone faster than the speed limit. Once the younger male opened the door, he had a look of confusion, wonder, and then hunger wash over his expression in quick succession before it returned to his usual, neutral expression as he closed the door behind him. Gavin perked up a bit, straightening his back but keeping his gaze low, and holding back the pathetic whimper that threatened to escape his throat. Nines pretended to ignore Gavin, but the older male could feel his gaze piercing him.

After Nines had put away all of his things he returned to the front room, stepping quietly so that Gavin wasn’t alerted to his presence. He admired Gavin’s form and posture, as well as the tail and lingerie that adorned his body. After a brief look-around, he spotted a collar and leash on the couch table. He stepped towards it, and grabbed the toy with a smirk, the jingle startling Gavin. He figured he’d spooked the man enough and stepped over, gently petting his hair. “Did you get all dolled up for me?” He asked softly, a smile playing at his lips.

Gavin let out a purr and started, “Yes-“

He received a sharp slap to his cheek, stunning him into silence. “Can kittens speak?” Asked Nines with a smirk.

Gavin stopped, realising his mistake, and shook his head with a whine. “Good boy.” He praised softly, petting his hair back gently. “What a good boy. Getting all dolled up for me? Yeah?”

Gavin whined and purred, nodding. He was good, wasn’t he? Nines smiles and crouched down, kissing his forehead. “Good little kitten. Let me reward you for your good behaviour.” He clicked the collar around Gavin’s neck and gently tugged on the leash, letting out a noise of delight as Gavin jolted forward, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Nines smiled and gently nudged Gavin in the side. “Roll onto your back, little kitten.” He encouraged softly. Gavin did as he was told, rolling over and flushing as he bared his belly. He held his hands - paws - up in the air, licking his lips. Nines chuckled and gently ran his hand over Gavin’s stomach, gently rubbing at the muscle there before cooing, “A good, obedient kitty deserves a treat, don’t you think?”

Gavin let out a soft mew, and Nines had to hold back, his self control barely able to keep him from growling and destroying the older man. Nines took a breath and steadied himself before saying, “I think so too,” and slowly rubbing his hand along Gavin’s length. “Good boy. Such a good fucking boy for me.” He kissed his forehead and started to stroke him more firmly. “Did you touch yourself?” He asked lowly.

Gavin made a soft noise and shook his head, but Nines could tell that wasn’t the whole truth. “Speak. Tell me.”

He flushed and mumbled, “I started to but I stopped after one or two strokes.”

Nines seemed satisfied with that answer, and murmured, “Good boy. Were you thinking about me? You don’t need to use your words this time.”

Gavin nodded vigorously, his eyes wide. Of course he did. Nines smirked. “What a good kitty. Thinking about their owner touching them...” he stroked Gavin slowly, relishing in the soft noises that escaped his throat. “I’m gonna make you come, kitten. As a reward for being oh so pretty for me, and for telling the truth. Why don’t you relax for me and let your owner take care of you?” He asked softly, kissing his forehead.

Gavin whined in response, knowing better than to speak, and relaxed as best he could, though he twitched and squirmed occasionally. Nines pet him gently and let him cry out as his hands worked Gavin’s length with an increasing intensity. He was tempted to edge the boy, but he knew that Gavin needed a reward for his tremendously good behaviour. Gavin mewled and gasped so nicely for him, it was perfect. Gavin bucked his hips slightly into Nines’ hand, but after a gentle, reprimanding pat, he stopped moving and pouted a little bit. “Don’t you pout, kitten. I’m not going to edge you or leave you hanging. You be still.” Gavin could only nod. He wanted to be good, of course, but he wanted more.

Nines gently stroked him, watching his face screw up in pleasure and see him fight back against the urge to buck and squirm. Gavin was being good, his expressions giving Nines the most intense boner he thought he’d ever had in his entire life. He wasn’t prepared for the faces that Gavin would pull once he came close, nor the gasping and whining. Gavin did just that, moaning softly and whining loudly, imploring his lover for more contact, and for permission to come.

Nines smiled a bit at one particular whine, which was followed by Gavin squirming away slightly. “Aw, does little kitty need to come?” He asked teasingly, before giving him a slight nod and purring, “Why don’t you come for me, baby boy. Make a little mess, kitten.”

Gavin let out a cry of pleasure as he came, and held back from letting loose several obscenities that would certainly earn him a punishment. Ropes of white come slicked his stomach as Nines continued to stroke him through his orgasm. The younger male smiled and said, “You can talk now Gavin. Do you feel good?” Gavin nodded and mumbled “Of course I do-“ He was about to continue when he noticed that there was a considerable wet spot over the front of Nines’ pants, and his dick was no longer straining as well. “Did you..?”

Nines nodded a bit. “You were so pretty. I couldn’t hold back.” He hummed. “But I think if you wear this outfit for a few more hours, I’ll be able to hold off long enough to fuck you senseless regardless of how pretty you look.”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed red and he whines, “Hours?”

When Nines nodded, Gavin knew he was in for a long night...


End file.
